Harem
The harem is where the Sultan's wives and children live within the empire. From the harem section of the game, you have access to consorts, consort hall, consort titles, heirs, and heir marriage. Many of the consorts are associated with one of the Sultan's viziers, allowing the player to level up their vizier's attributes through the use of consort XP. 'Consorts' The consorts are the wives of the Sultan. There are currently 28 consorts available. *Canfeza *Dilara *Osilda (Bonus for 7 days login) *Indirah *Lydia *Iris *Silken *Rana *Ceren *Clara *Delorah *Teri *Samina *Halima *Felicia *Heather *Alessa (VIP 2) *Rosa (VIP 4) *Raven (VIP 6) *Elena (VIP 8) *Sophia (VIP 9) *Kosa (VIP 10) *Bella (VIP 11) *Lina (VIP12) *Cecilia (Reach 50000 power) *Daphne (Reach 200000 power) *Fiona (Reach 500000 power) *Hope (Reach 1000000 power) *Demure (Romance of Sultans) *Amber (Romance of Sultans) Consort Visits Visiting consorts gains consort experience, which can be used to level up a consort's skills. The amount of XP gained is dependent on the consort's intimacy levels. If you spent diamonds to visit a specific consort, you also gain +1 intimacy with that consort. Visiting consorts has a small chance to produce an heir. The chances of producing an heir increase as one's VIP level goes up. Consort visits replenish every half hour to a maximum determined by your VIP level, but can be replenished using a vigor orb. The default is 3, but you get one more visit per VIP level, to a maximum of 14 consort visits for VIP level 11. At VIP level 3, the Sultan unlocks the option to auto-visit, which saves time by using up all available consort visits with the push of one button instead of having to use them all individually. Auto-visiting still gains consort XP and the occasional boost, just the same as using the regular random visit option does. The drawback to using Auto-visit is that this option will never produce an heir, so a Sultan trying to have a baby should use the normal visiting options available instead. 'Consort Titles ' The titles are as follows (in descending order): * Empress (Requires 20000 Intimacy and 30000 Charm) * Imperial Consort (Requires 10000 Intimacy and 15000 Charm) * Noble Consort (Requires 5000 Intimacy and 10000 Charm) * Concubine (Requires 2000 Intimacy and 6000 Charm) * Noble Lady (Requires 1000 Intimacy and 3000 Charm) * Female Attendant (Requires 500 Intimacy and 1000 Charm) * Choice Lady (Requires 300 Intimacy and 600 Charm) * Beauty (Requires 150 Intimacy and 300 Charm) * Choice Maid (Requires 100 Intimacy and 200 Charm) * Maid (default) All the consorts start by default as a Maid and can be promoted when their intimacy and charm rise above a certain point. As the tiers get higher, the number of consorts that can be promoted decreases, with the Empress position being reserved for only one consort. Consort Hall Consort Hall is a feature of the game that allows the Sultan's wives to teach and participate in painting, music, and reading classes with one another. The rooms can be opened using keys, which are purchased in the feast token shop or won in events. Once opened by a player, up to three more players may join the room. The room lasts for two hours. All players except the one who opened the room can be kicked out and have her spot taken by another consort with a higher rank or higher intimacy. For example, a choice maid can have her spot taken by a beauty, while a female attendant with 1000 intimacy can take the spot of a female attendant with 500 intimacy. When entering consort hall, all available rooms will be visible to the player. Rooms with a brown door and no name above them are not in use, while rooms with a brown door and a name above them are in use and currently full (the name above the door being the name of the person who started the room). A room with an open yellow door has spaces available to join. A room with a glowing door may be empty or full but, either way, it has protection. Protection Badges Protection badges can be purchased in the feast token shop for 400 tokens. They can be used only by the player responsible for opening a room, with each protection badge adding twenty minutes of protection to the room. When a room is protected, members within it cannot have their spots taken by other members, although they can still be kicked with the use of an expel badge. Expel Badges Expel badges can be purchased in the feast token shop for 200 tokens. They can be used only by the player responsible for opening a room and can expel another player from their room, even if the room is protected, thus freeing up the spot for another player to join. Rewards Using consort hall rewards you with consort pearls. You receive the pearls based on how long you are in the classroom, and you receive more pearls as a bonus if you are in the classroom of a member of your own union. These pearls can be used to improve consort skills. Heirs and Marriage Heirs are the children of the Sultan, which are produced at random when visiting a consort. Their attributes, gender, and specialty are also, seemingly, random. Once produced, they can be found under the "Heir" tab and named and, once they have been named, you can level them up. Heirs are leveled up using vitality, which replenishes every three hours or can be replenished using a vitality orb. They can be married off with the use of silver, gold or diamond rings (depending upon the power of the heir) or with diamonds if no rings are available or trying to save rings. There are different kind of heirs, depending on the consort titles and intimacy of their mothers. 'Ordinary '- Max level 10 'Gifted '- Max level 20 'Talented '- Max level 30 'Brilliant '- Max level 40 'Genius '- Max level 50 You can get bonus attributes for your children based on their mother's consort titles and a harmony bonus. The Level of attribute can vary with an "Ordinary" heir produced by a consort with high intimacy could end up as a higher level of heir when promoted. For example, "Ordinary" heirs from an "Empress" level consort could very easily become a "Supreme" Prince/Princess. Although, an "Empress" would most likely give birth to a "Genius" heir. Marriage The marriage tab takes you to the matchmaker and allows you to view your incoming proposals ("Request"), view a list of your married heirs and their spouses ("Married"), and to marry off your single heirs who have been promoted ("Single"). There are a few ways to marry your children. If you receive a proposal request, you can accept it and expend one ring or the relevant number of diamonds. From the "Single" category, you can "Matchmake", which shows you a few options for spouses, and you can click the arrow buttons to rotate between them and choose to marry one of them. There are a few options using the "Propose" button. After selecting whether you intend to use diamonds or a ring, you can check off the "Auto-Share to World channel" button and tap "Proposal" to make a public proposal that anyone can answer. If you enter the ID of a player and uncheck the Auto-Share option, you can do a public proposal; however, many players find it easier to just visit the profile of the player to whom you wish to propose and to click the "Marriage" option there. Once your heir and another player's heir are married, you will receive the attributes of your child's spouse in addition to their attributes, adding to your national power. However, the marriage must contain two heirs in the same "Rank" as each other. ru:Гарем Category:Area